


Cooler than me.

by Seabiscuitthesniper



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Completely ridiculous and fluffy?, Does that even count as a tag? Yeah sure, M/M, i suppose technically this might include underage drinking? so yeah there's that, let's go with it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabiscuitthesniper/pseuds/Seabiscuitthesniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's annual party night at Titans tower and of course, Conner's absolute favourite song comes on and he just HAS to tell Tim this in the most irritating and Conner like way imaginable. While drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler than me.

**Author's Note:**

> So far it's unbeta'd and barely edited. I'll be going over it tomorrow morning when i'm more coherent, but for now here it is! If you see any mistakes, please feel free to let me know; it'd be much appreciated!

It was the Teen Titans annual party (not that they limited themselves to just one a year, that would be simply preposterous, not to mention impossible with Bart on the team) and the music was blasting from speakers that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The red solo cups holding alcohol sloshing around and spilling over the edges of cups held by teens who were far, far too drunk to pass as the responsible crime fighters that they are. 

'Hey man, I love this song!' Conner Kent shouted, throwing his arm around the nearest person, which just so happened to be Tim. 

"Trust me, I know." Tim muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes and trying (valiantly, but pointlessly) to escape the near-vice grip. "Hey there, tough guy, why don't you let me go and we can get you over to the couch? Y'look like you're about to fall over."

"Haaaa, y'er funny, Timbo!" Kon slurred, a lazy grin instantly spreading across his face. "Hey, hey! I KNOW this bit, man! We can't sit down now!"

"Kon, you have _super. hearing._ You can hear it just as well while sitting on the couch, where you won't be about to collapse on me!"

"Pssssssh, whatever you say, dude.'' Kon acquiesced, ruffling up Tim's hair and allowing Tim to push him down onto the nearest couch. 

After Tim got him seated, Kon's head dropped to the side so it was leaning just over Tim's shoulder, and just when he was starting to close his eyes, and appeared to be finally calming down, he jumped about two feet in the air and burst out in peals of laughter while trying to sing along to the song. 

'H-hey, TIMMY! You got designer shades just to hide your face and ya wear them 'round like you're cooler than me!!' Conner belted out, while taking Tim's glasses and putting them on his own face and dancing around like a lunatic, while Tim futilely tried to get them back. 

"and ya never say hey or remember my name, and it's probably 'cause ya think you're cooler than me!" He continued, over-dramatically pointing at Tim and trying to grab his hands to get him to dance along. 

"Conner?"

"Yeah, Timbo?"

"Go to sleep"

"Not until ya say the magic word!" Kon slurred, while grinning absurdly at Tim. 

"……"

"….hey." He answered, grudgingly. "Are you happy now? God, you're like a child..' Tim muttered under his breath, which would have been impossible to hear if he was talking to anyone other than the resident Kryptonian. 

"Daaaaaamnn straight!" Conner said, making it completely unclear whether he'd been agreeing with the former or the latter, and let his head fall back onto Tim's shoulder.


End file.
